


Raphael Headcanons

by A_Lawliet



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Raphael (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s)





	Raphael Headcanons

🐢 you’d meet the turtles when they saved you from being robbed at night  
🐢 you didn’t run  
🐢 you weren’t scared  
🐢 they saved you after all  
🐢 one of them stood out to yourself  
🐢 a certain hotheaded turtle with a red bandana  
🐢 you all became friends very quickly  
🐢 you and raphael were best friends  
🐢 you’d lean against him whenever you’d watch tv  
🐢 he’d teach you self defense  
🐢 making sure you are safe 24/7  
🐢 it was those things that made you fall in love with him  
🐢 and you fell hard  
🐢 on the other side of things: Raphael  
🐢 he fell in love the moment he met you  
🐢 he tries to deny it  
🐢 time and time again  
🐢 until one day he just explodes  
🐢 he was arguing with you  
🐢you’d been hanging out with Leo  
🐢 he was jealous  
🐢 not to mention scared  
🐢 scared he’d lose you to his ‘perfect’ older brother  
🐢 he confesses to you accidentally  
🐢 it takes a moment for you both to realize what he said  
🐢 when you do, you jump into his arms  
🐢 you officially become a couple  
🐢 … after you convince him you don’t want to be in a ‘normal relationship’  
🐢 raph would always be touching you in some way whenever you were close  
🐢 example:  
🐢 arm around shoulder or waist  
🐢 holding hands  
🐢 hand on leg  
🐢 he takes you on rooftop dinners  
🐢 stealing kisses when no one is looking  
🐢 him being jealous when you’d spend time with his brothers  
🐢 resulting in a passionate kiss to make sure they know you’re his  
🐢 but believe me, they already know  
🐢 he’d be even more protective over you  
🐢 not that you minded  
🐢 eventually he’d teach you fighting  
🐢 soon splinter approved of you joining on missions  
🐢 raph was not happy about it  
🐢 he made you promise to stay close  
🐢 he knew you were strong tho  
🐢 but he loves you too much to take risks  
🐢 he makes sure you know that  
🐢 you were together for a couple of years before he starts thinking about you moving in  
🐢 it took a while before he finally dared to ask you  
🐢 you happily accepted  
🐢 mikey gets thrown out of his shared room with raph  
🐢 not that he really minded  
🐢 leo at first would be hesitant to accept his brother having a serious relationship with a human  
🐢 he would eventually be convinced  
🐢 you prove your love for raph time and time again


End file.
